Our Little Secret
by LouBearBleach
Summary: This is about Akon from Bleach. His Captain is the main character, she is one I completely made up so I guess I own her. But I do not own Bleach. Or Yaoke Hanta, who my dear friend Emily made up, so thanks Em for letting me use her for this story. This story will start off as a T, but will probably end up as a M... Everyone, please enjoy :) xoxoxo
1. Chapter 1: Nice to meet you

I would like to dedicate this to my friend Emily. Thanks for reviewing my story and telling me the absolute truth.

Dear reader, I am not sure what to call my story so I just named it Akon love story. If you have a better idea of a title for me, please let me know ASAP. THANK YOU 3 P.S. this story is based about a week or so before Ichigo, Chad, etc. go to Soul Society for the first time. And the main Captain in this is completely made up.

I do not own Bleach (obvs.)

**Warning**: Swearing

101 years ago.

She walked in, slowly, glancing at the Captains either side of her. Ukitake, on her right, was giving her a bright welcoming smile. Kyoraku winked at her, Retsu Unohana was also giving her a polite smile and Soi Fon gave her one glance and went back to staring at the floor. She came to a halt in the middle of the room and introduced herself. She then went and stood next to the Captain of squad 8, as there was no Captain of squad 10 at the time. Making no eye contact, she turned to face Ukitake, who was still beaming. She sighed and stared at the floor. She was still upset about that day.

That horrible day where she found her Captain had disappeared. The only Captain she ever cared for, her Master had vanished. Leaving her, third seat at the time, distraught. Why did he suddenly disappear with the Lieutenant and the others? She was still young and didn't fully understand why Kisuke Urahara had fled Soul Society. Being the third seat, she immediately became the Captain and Mayuri Kurotsuchi became the Lieutenant. It's what Master wanted.

"Hey there, Chihiro." Ukitake politely waved. The Captains meeting had finished now. "So, you enjoying being a Captain and bossing everyone about?" He joked. Chihiro stared at him blankly.

"I've only been Captain for an hour."

"Well, I'm sure you'll have plenty of time to later, he he." He laughed, uncertainly. "Just remember. If you ever want any help. Or you just feel like getting something off your chest, you can pop by my quarters anytime." Ukitake smiled.

"Okay. Thank you, Captain Ukitake." Chihiro mumbled.

"Oh, please. You're a Captain now. Call me Jushiro."

"I'm afraid I can't do that, Captain. It would be most disrespectful. I'm sorry."

"Oh well, if you insist, my dear. But honestly you don't have to." Ukitake persisted. Chihiro nodded and walked Away to the Spiritual Wave Measurement Lab in the Department of Research and Development.

101 years later.

Chihiro slowly opened her eyes. She was lying in bed. She rubbed her eyes and sat up, searching for her clothes on the floor. The man lying next to her pulled her back under the covers.

"No. I have to get up!" She hissed in his ear. He mumbled something in return. "I don't care if you're cold; I have to go to work now. In fact, we both have to get up." She said, throwing the sheets onto the floor. Suddenly realising her mistake, she grabbed the sheets of the floor and wrapped them around her. "Why's it so chilly, it's the middle of July."

"Hey, I'm cold too." The man muttered, attempting to grab the sheets and wrap them around himself.

"Ya know, the sooner you get your clothes on, the sooner you'll be warmer. Amaaaazing innit!?" Chihiro said sarcastically. The man lying in her bed chuckled. Chihiro pulled on her trousers, socks and then her top, shoes and Captain's haori, tying it closed with a thin black sash. The man whistled. "Shut it. And hurry up and get outta my bed you slug." She said, lighting a cigarette and leaving the room.

She made it to the SWML (Spiritual Wave Measurement Lab) to check if everything was okay and nothing important had come up.

"No, nothing Captain. Apart from a bit of paperwork on your desk." Hiyosu mentioned. Chihiro opened her door and glanced at her desk, seeing the mountain of paperwork. She sighed and idly made her way over to her chair.

"A bit of paperwork? Huh, bullshit." She muttered, grabbing her brush and the first bit if paperwork.


	2. Chapter 2: I am busy sozzers

Here is chapter 2. Sorry it's kinda crap but yeah read it anyway.

**NO SWEARING! ***faint*

Chihiro heard a knock at the door. She didn't bother as Mayuri Kurotsuchi, her Lieutenant, did instead.

"Yes, what do you want? He asked, coldly.

"I was wondering if the Captain was here." It was Akon, Chihiro recognized his voice.

"She is very busy right now; you'll have to come back later." Mayuri insisted.

"But, Lieutenant, it's urgent."

"Oh really. What's it about?"

"Her paperwork. I came to collect it so she wouldn't have to." Akon mumbled a slight blush began to emerge on his cheeks. Mayuri blinked at him, showing no sign of amusement. He paused to think, and then stepped out of the way. Akon rushed up to his green-haired Captain who was watching him over the rim of her gold framed glasses.

"You're very naughty, Akon." Chihiro began. "Lying to your Lieutenant. I shall have to punish you." Chihiro gave a light smirk and continued, "What is it you are really here for?" Akon paused for a moment then said;

"I wasn't lying, Captain. I just thought you might be a little tired from doing all this," He jestured to the paperwork, "So I decided I'd take it to Head-Captain for you." Akon nervously shifted from one foot to the other as he said this. His Captain sighed and pointed at the pile of completed paperwork with the end of her brush. "Thank you, Captain." He grabbed the papers and briskly walked out of the room.

The Captain of Squad 12 saw her Lieutenant looking at her.

"Are you judging me, Kurotsuchi?" She demanded.

"Oh, no, Captain. I would never…" He replied.

"Then what are you looking at me for?"

"It's just, well… I was only curious to see if you've noticed but I suppose not."

"Noticed what?" Chihiro was now giving Mayuri a very stern glare.

"Well, the way the third seat blushed when he came to collect the papers. And the way you smiled when you said you'd have to punish him. It's as if you two are up to something secret." Mayuri interrogated.

Chihiro returned to her work and said, "Maybe you need some rest, Kurotsuchi. It appears you are beginning to make up stories." She gave him another cold glare. He cleared his throat and agreed. Leaving, he muttered curses under his breath and shouted at Nemu to go to her room to as she was only getting in the way.

LATER

Captain Chihiro Mitsubishi laid very still, her head on her desk as she softly snored. Akon stealthily entered the room, making no sound. He smiled when he saw his Captain and removed her glasses so she wouldn't wake up with funny lines on her face.

"You look beautiful when you sleep." He whispered.

"Are you suggesting that I am only beautiful when I am asleep?" Chihiro questioned making Akon jump, she giggled lightly. "What's the matter Akon?"

"Head-Captain, he wants the rest of your paperwork." He eventually responded.

"Oh." She sniffed. "It's all there." She yawned, pointing at the pile of paper on the right hand corner of her desk. Akon thanked her with a smile. She returned it with a playful wink. And his reply was a deep flush of pink consuming his cheeks. Chihiro giggled as he left the room. They were both completely oblivious to what would happen the next day.


	3. Chapter 3: I apologize, my love

This chapter will definitely make you go "WHAA!?", if you get into it enough.

**Warning: Swearinng. **The end kinda hints to the beginning of the next chapter, but not enough to make this story an 'm', well, it shouldn't do, enjoy.

Chihiro woke up to the birds singing their morning songs. She yawned, rubbed her eyes and rolled over.

"Good morning." She aimed at the man who wasn't there. She sat up glancing around the room, then realised it was Tuesday, he had the early shift. She sighed and curled up in an attempt to get warmer.

She knew she had a Captain's meeting but she couldn't be bothered to get out of bed. Chihiro gave up in the end and got dressed.

Captain Mitsubishi strolled down the hall, puffing out smoke like a steam train. She arrived at the Squad 1 barracks where Captains; Unohana, Soi Fon, Tosen, Kyoraku, Aizen, Ichimaru, Kuchiki, Hanta, Hitsugaya and Yamamoto were waiting. She quickly put out her cigarette before entering the room.

"Well, hello there." Gin Ichimaru exclaimed, giving her his creepy smile as she lazily glanced at him, not saying anything. Ichimaru then sniffed the air. "Naughty, naughty. Been smoking again?" Chihiro rolled her eyes and stood in her position next to Captain Toshiro Hitsugaya of Squad 10. she glanced over his little white head to his joint-Captain, Yaoke Hanta, Chihiro's one and only friend. She saw her and flashed her a wild grin. "Aren't we quiet today, hm?" Chihiro turned her head to look at the floor just in front of her feet with resentment.

"There's no point in trying to get her to talk to you, Gin. You know she won't talk to people she doesn't like." Sosuke Aizen mentioned, walking over to where they were standing.

"You don't like me? Oh, well there's a shame." Captain Ichimaru sighed, disappointingly. Chihiro huffed impatiently and thought, 'Please let this be over soon.' When Captains Komamura and Zaraki arrived, Head-Captain Yamamoto began his usual rants.

A BIT LATER

Captain Mitsubishi entered the R&D carrying a cup of coffee. Mayuri Kurotsuchi was shouting at Akon.

"Kurotsuchi! What is the meaning of this!?" She demanded, marching up to her subordinate.

"Well, Captain. I was simply saving you your breathe." He took a step backwards.

"How do you mean?"

"This idiot was so careless; he spilled tea all over the computer, Captain. Are you not surprised the computer is now having to be repaired, which could take up to three whole days!?" Mayuri scowled at Akon.

"Captain, I can assure you it was an accident…" He began.

"Oh, an accident you say. Well it sure looked like an accident to me!"

"It was an accide…"

"ENOUGH!" Chihiro bellowed. "I've heard enough bullshit from the both of you! You're giving me a headache. Now, back to your posts, immediately!"

"But, Captain, I…" Akon was cut off again.

"I said BACK TO YOUR POST!" His Captain shoved him in the direction of his post with her sheathed zanpaku-to, hard enough to make him stumble back from the force. He blinked several times, then placed his hand over the area where she had poked him. A pissed off expression remained on her delicate face. Akon retorted with a simple, "yes", which was barely a whisper, and left the room to fetch more paper towels, eyes on the floor the whole time. Chihiro slowly lowered her sword, stunned at her previous actions.

"Tch, serves him right." Mayuri mumbled. Chihiro's right eye twitched and without hesitation, she wacked him over the head with her zanpaku-to.

"HOW DARE YOU!" She threatened. Mayuri turned his head back to look at his Captain, confused. "HOW DARE YOU DISCIPLINE HIM WITHOUT CONSULTING ME FIRST! I CAN HAVE YOU DEMOTED FOR THAT!"

"B-but, Captain…"

"NO BUTS! IF YOU WANT TO REMAIN IN YOUR CURRENT POSITION AS LIEUTENANT THEN I SUGGEST YOU ABIDE MY RULES, MAYURI!"

This made everyone's eyes widen even more because their Captain never called anyone by their first name. "NOW GET BACK TO WORK, ALL OF YOU!" Everyone nodded, not daring to say a word. Their Captain stormed out of the room into her own across the hall. Then realising she forgot her coffee, she swore and decided to smoke instead.

Chihiro felt warm trickles run down her face. She quickly wiped them away.

"Why am I crying?" She asked no one in particular. She placed her head on her desk, encased in her arms, tears now pouring from her eyes like little waterfalls. Mitsubishi turned her head to the side so she could breathe. She suddenly rose from her chair, wiped her face clean of any snot and tears, positioned her glasses and headed for the door.

Akon turned to look at the door when he heard a few taps at it. He patted over, slid the door open slightly, swallowed and lowered his eyes to the floor. It was her.

"Akon." She fidgeted. "Can I… May I come in?" Akon looked her in the eye, and then decided;

"I suppose…For a while." He stood aside to let his Captain in. he closed the door, sighing and turned to face her. Only to find her hugging his chest, weeping and howling and begging for his forgiveness. The third seat of Squad 12 paused for a second then rested his arms around her waist and his head on hers. They remained like this for a while until Akon said, "no, I'm sorry." Chihiro stopped sobbing and looked up to his face.

"What do you mean?" She sniffled.

"I'm sorry for spilling the tea on the computer, and making you angry." He wiped away Chihiro's tears with his right sleeve. "I promise it won't ever happen again." He kissed her forehead and smiled. She paused, taking it all in, and then smiled.

"Thank you." She closed her eyes and lowered her head slightly, then turned back to Akon who was now playfully rubbing his nose on hers. She giggled and pecked her lips on his, he returned it and began to untie her sash and remove her haori.


End file.
